


My Soul in the Stars

by Walker_August



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Poe Dameron x reader, post TROS.Poe and reader take a moment in the celebrations to talk and share some feelings.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	My Soul in the Stars

When victory is declared, Ajan Kloss is a true centre of joy. There’s a deep sadness that won’t be shaken for a while, for the ones lost along the way, but everyone here and gone helped to defeat a regime of hate and destruction and that is something that deserves a genuine celebration.

The revelry goes on for hours and hours, until late into the night. Friends and lovers who thought they’d never see each other again reunite and it’s the purest form of beauty. Wherever you look there are smiles and tears and people full of realised hope. And somehow everywhere you look, there _he_ is. You don’t mean to stare, but Poe Dameron has always had a way of capturing your attention and now to see him so proud and happy - you can’t help but watch him from where you sit.

He notices you and smiles from across the way, and you fluster feeling the spreading blush hot on your cheeks. You can’t help but think how stupid this is, the effect he has on you – he _is_ incredible but you’ve been something like friends since the days when he was simply the best pilot in the galaxy. You’ve wanted to be more than that for the same amount of time, but you’re no fool to think that would ever be an option with someone whose whole being has been dedicated to this cause. He’s always been good to you, a friend and confidant you knew you could trust, but he’d never sought out anything more so neither had you.

Poe is kept busy most of the night; you see him and Finn every now and then surrounded by friends and deep in conversation. You’re surprised then, late into the night when people are finally retiring to their quarters, when you feel someone sit down next to you at the fireside and turn to see him.

“General” you greet him, with a grin. He nods his head and bumps shoulders with you. Suddenly you feel warm despite the breeze.

“Want some?” He asks with a kind smile, holding up a bottle of something potent, some kind of brandy. Good thing he’s always been able to hold his liquor. You shake your head, watching as he takes a swig from the bottle. Pondering him for a moment you try to subtly take in his handsome profile, his breathtaking features – wanting to etch them in to your memory. He stares back at you after a minute.

“It’s been a while” he points out, somewhat apologetically. He’s not wrong, you’ve barely seen him since Crait. “How are you feeling?” Poe asks now, talking about the visible scrapes on you from the battle. You’d been on the ground team, doing what you could to help the fighters in the sky. To help him.

“I missed you” you say simply, and then “ _We won_ ”. You haven’t fully processed it yet. But then who has?

He’s smiling, nodding with a laugh, but you can tell there’s more on his mind than just the victory. He wants someone to talk to, and as long as you’ve known each other you’ve been that someone.

So for what feels like hours that’s exactly what you do—you talk about the battle and about your lives. About fear and trust, life and death. He admits things to you that he hasn’t told any of the others. Everything that comes to mind. It feels so good to be talking so freely to someone who makes you want to open up and you can tell that he feels the same. It feels so right, does he feel that too?

After a while, you come to a natural silence – it’s comfortable and calmas you both stare out to the distance. Listening to the cheers and chatter of those still awake. You’ve edged closer together, and all you want to do in this moment is kiss him and tell him how much you needed him with you like this. Instead you stay quiet, accepting the drink when he offers it to you again.

“What do we do now?”

You finally break the contented silence, a melancholy whisper to the stars. Poe isn’t sure if you’re asking him or them, if you’re even aware he’s there in that moment, so instead of answering you he simply takes your hand in his. Your skin is so soft against his, his touch more gentle than you could have ever imagined.

You sigh and he doesn’t miss the small smile tugging at your lips at the unexpected but welcome contact. You both say silent, hands touching for a while longer before you speak again. You pray that he doesn’t pick up on your suddenly quickened heartbeat.

“Do you ever think about going home, Poe?”

Poe doesn’t answer, but you can feel the mood shifting. He doesn’t talk about home, not often. You know about his parents, but not much else. He shifts slightly, turning his head to the side and hiding his expression.

“Sorry, you don’t-” you start, feeling like you shouldn’t have asked but he shakes his head and starts to speak.

“I think about it, sure, all the time. But everything’s changed” he shrugs “Going back now would be different. Bittersweet but...” his low, tired voice fades and you don’t push him to finish his thoughts. Of course you understand, everyone whose been through this would. The fight took so much from everyone and so many people here have little to return to.

You’re ready to make a new life, start from scratch with the building blocks of what’s been left behind. A braver version of you, the one who didn’t fear the certain rejection, would ask him to come with you. But in your heart you can already tell that Poe isn’t done here yet, he may never be.

He takes another swig of the drink and lets out a long breath.

“The war might be won, but the fight isn’t over yet. There are people out there – people that need our help. There are cities to be rebuilt, lost to be found, prisoners to free. The Resistance isn’t going to end tomorrow, and I’m not finished yet” His face in the moonlight is full of purpose, fiery determination in his tired eyes. “I can’t rest until I know things have been put right. For Leia, for everyone” he’s quiet, a passing whisper of his intent.

You turn to him. This passion, this unshakeable instinct to put others first is part of the reason you care so much about him, but it could also be his downfall. You can see him burning out, letting the storm in his restless soul rage for too long. You’re scared for him and you want to be there to help him through it, soothe him and calm him. How do you tell him that?

“You have to exist beyond this. I know you’ll never just stop fighting but-” you start but you’re barely sure where your words are taking you “It’s so selfish of me...Poe-”

“Yes?” He whispers, so close to you now, speaking your name in to the dark.

“I’m- kriff, I have to say it, I’m in love with you. And I don’t want to miss you again. I’m not telling you to retire from the Resistance and spend your days at home, but I wish you’d take some time to just be. _With me_ ” you let it out, finally freeing your heart. It takes you by surprise.

He turns to you, wide eyed in some sort of shock for a minute and he doesn’t say a thing.

You’ve ruined it now.

“Ok” it’s barely even spoken but you ear and and then his finger are on your chin tilting your head towards his. His murmurs your name and you close your eyes, because it feels right, and within seconds you feels his lips meet yours and you’re _kissing_.

Poe Dameron is kissing you.

You wonder for a moment if you’re in the afterlife because this can’t be real. But it is, it is because somewhere behind you there’s a cheer. There’s the beep of droids, and the soft breeze through the trees. There’s his fingers intertwined with yours and the scent of brandy and smoke around you. His lips, soft and careful, caressing against yours until he pulls away.

“ _Stars_ ” you exhale, opening your eyes and seeing him beautiful and really smiling back at you with the same dazed, overwhelmed expression.

He ducks his head down bashfully and takes your other hand in his, then says those words that you’d only ever dreamt of.

“I love you, too”

“You do?” you stutter, your heart skipping a beat. He lets out a small laugh and you blush again feeling his fingers now brushing through your hair and coming to rest against your neck.

“ _Of course I do_." He looks almost offended by the question "I feel like I can breathe when you’re around, I feel the stars and everything in between. You’re my light...my hope. I’m sorry I’ve been gone, it’s my fault that it’s taken us time to get there, but I think we’re meant to be. I’ve known it since the beginning” There’s that same passion in him now, his face telling you he’s fully realising these emotions as he speaks them. You. It’s always been you.

“Me too” you admit, to his unabashed delight “Oh, Poe”

“I never thought this day could bring any more happiness, but here you are”

You laugh with joy and it sounds like a melody to him, beautiful and bright. And then he’s kissing you again, letting that song fill his being and give him strength.

It’s true that he won’t rest until there’s true harmony in the galaxy, but for tonight he can live with knowing there’s finally peace in his heart because he has you by his side.


End file.
